


Confess your Sins

by Lifeinshambles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bible Quotes, Bottom Eren, Church Sex, Demon, Demon Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Priest Kink, Priest!Levi, Top Levi, Wax Play, church, demon!Eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinshambles/pseuds/Lifeinshambles
Summary: What happens in the cellar of a church is only for those who want sin.





	Confess your Sins

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing something like this so I apologize if it is completely terrible.
> 
> **This was a fic based off of Dinklebert’s photo.**
> 
> Credit to them for the line: Okay I get it! You’re more deprived than I gave you credit for… now stop teasing and fill me up with something bigger

Black leather could be heard meeting bare flesh as it echoed throughout the room.

“So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your god and I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand.” (Isaiah 41:10)

Levi’s pale hand gripped the base of the paddle, tightening his grip as he raised his right hand, a smirk playing at his lips before bringing the paddle down in one swift movement, another loud clap echoing into the room.

A faint gasp left the others mouth, body starting to shiver from under Levi’s touch. The man, or demon beneath him was quite the sight. Naked flesh pressed against his clothes, dark horns peeking out of tousled chestnut hair. A black, coiled tail wrapped around the base of Levi’s neck, the others hoofs knocking against the cement floor.

“That righteous hand of yours should be doing more than that.”

 

A snort fell from Levi’s lips, icy eyes flickering down to look at his masterpiece. Raised red welts covered the other’s tanned skin, the checkered marks from the paddle showing up almost perfectly clear. 

“I think my hands doing just fine, Eren.”

The cool air that surrounded them gave a deeper hue of red to the man beneath him, the back of Eren’s neck a nice shade of crimson.

“Keep watch and pray that you will not fall into temptation. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak.” (Matthew 26:41)

Cool fingers set aside the paddle, his body leaning slightly to the right only to replace the paddle with a candle. Slender fingers wrapped around the base of the candle, a small pool of wax already accumulating at the end of the wick.

“Is human flesh the only flesh that is weak?”

Tipping the candle slowly, the pool of wax started to drip, the burning droplets landing against the tanned and plump skin. The hiss Levi received from the other was more than enough motivation for him to dip the candle further, a thin string of wax slowly drying against Eren’s skin.

“It hurts.”

The voice was almost a whisper, breath heavy. 

“Yet your cock leaking against my pants. Tell me, do you want the father to relieve that for you?”

 

Another whine fell from Eren’s lips and Levi could feel the others cock twitch against his thigh. 

Levi put aside the candle, his own hands covered in the soft feeling of dried wax. His hand soon found its way to his rosary, fingers wrapping around the black beads as he brought them to his lips, tongue wrapping around the beads to wet them.

 

“How will your body react with something so holy inside of you?” Levi questions, raising a curious brow as he playfully grazed the wet beads against Eren’s ass. 

“The acts of the flesh are obvious: sexual immorality, impurity and debauchery.” (Galatians 5:19).

Fingers slowly pressed a few small beads against Eren’s entrance, eyes watching as his hole sucked them in.

“And by the grace of god, the father shall cleanse you of all of your sins.”

Levi pushed the rosary further, only stopping when Eren’s breath became haggard and the tips of his pointy ears grew red. 

“Ha.. doesn’t look like the only one that needs to be cleansed of my sins,” Eren breathed out, one hand coming to press against the harding length that was pressing against the father’s pants.

A grunt slipped passed Levi’s lips as he paused, hand stilling for just a brief moment before he started to tug, the beads slowly but easily coming out of the others entrance. 

“Okay I get it! You’re more deprived than I gave you credit for… now stop teasing and fill me up with something bigger!”

Eren’s voice almost sounded like a plee, as if he was nothing but aching for the feeling of Levi to fill his ass. His back arched, his hooves dragging against the concrete floor to get better footing. 

“Use this cock of yours to cleanse us both of our sins.”

In one quick movement, Levi shifted from under Eren, pushing the other up as he got up from the chair. Eren was right, his pants were tighter than he thought they would be, an amused puff of air left his lips as he looked at the other.

“Undo my pants.”

Eren complained without hesitation, tan hands reaching out and looping around Levi’s pants, unbuttoning them and tugging them down without warning. A surprised noise erupted from Eren when he noticed that Levi wasn’t wearing underwear, his erection popping up, precum already starting to leak from the tip. 

“You’re going to have to suck it if you want me putting it anywhere near your ass.”

Voice demanding, Levi reached his left hand up, fingers tangling into Eren’s hair before inching up further and rubbing at the base of Eren’s horn. A moan spewed from Eren’s mouth, Levi’s smirk only growing now that he knew one of the others weak spots.

“Yes, Father.” Eren replied and slowly dropped to his knees, one hand wrapping around Levi’s hip while his other hand rested at the base of Levi’s cock. He let out a low hum before flicking his tongue out, slipping it over the slit of the others cock before sucking on the head.

A shudder ran up Levi’s spine, hand still rubbing Eren’s horn as he resisted the urge to buck into his mouth. It wasn’t what Levi truly wanted. As mucha s Eren’s warm mouth around his cock felt like bliss itself, Levi wanted nothing more than to bury himself into that tight ass of his.

“Get it all wet.”

As if to say, ‘okay,’ Eren parted his lips further, taking in as much of Levi as he could until the tip of Levi’s cock hit the back of Eren’s throat. Hand gripped tight against Levi’s hip to keep himself from gagging, his head slowly bobbing up and down to make sure Levi’s cock was covered with his spit from tip to base.

“Okay, enough. That’s good,” Levi muttered after a moment, the bubbling in his stomach all too familiar. 

“Turn around.”

Eren came up with a quiet pop, saliva lingering in the corner of his mouth as he pushed himself up from the floor only to turn around and rest both hands against the brick wall. 

“Let me use my finge-’

“No,” Eren muttered as he cut him off, one hand reaching from behind to spread one of his cheeks. “I don’t want to wait anymore. Fill me up until I can’t move anymore.”

And what could Levi do but comply with the others request, a devious smirk lingering at the edges of his lips as he wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it a few times before pressing it against Eren’s entrance, a shaky moan fumbling from his lips as he felt himself get completely sucked in by Eren’s warmth.  
“Ha.. Fuck, Eren..” He breathed quietly, one hand coming up to wrap around Eren’s waist, the other coming up to grip the back of his neck. 

“So tight.”

The only thing that could be heard from Eren was a sharp gasp which sooner transitioned into a lucid moan. “Levi.. ah.. Father, so big..” he almost whimpered, back arching until his chest pressed against the cool, brick wall.

Eren was tighter than Levi was expecting, his grip on the others neck tightening as he started to slowly pull out, only to push back in with a little bit more force. 

“Have nothing to do with the fruitless deeds of darkness..” Levi breathed, leaning down to whisper into Eren’s ear as he started to pick up the pass of his thrusts. “But rather expose them. It is shameful even to mention what the disobedient do in secret.” (Esphesians 5:11-12). Nails dug into tan flesh, Levi’s breath hovering over Eren’s shoulder.

“Lets keep this disobedience between us.”

The only sounds that could be heard throughout the closed doors of the cellar were the breathy pants of two sinners, both of them too wrapped up in their desires to realize that their sins were also their redemption.


End file.
